custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bevio (alternate)
Look at that! In this dimension, I fell to the Shadows! If you let me handle it, I'll make sure he never does that again! ---- 'Alternate' Bevio to Venom Biography This Bevio is from a dimension where "Clawkiller" was never exiled and was still living with them. The tribe had settled in Metru Nui, where "Clawkiller" and Bevio were imprisoned during the Great Cataclysm together with the other Matoran. However, Bevio's pod drifted off into the sea and stranded on Odina and, instead of being killed, got an offer to join them, as a Toa of Iron would be useful to them. Bevio agreed, and became a Dark Hunter. "Clawkiller", believing Bevio died, started to train to honor him. When the Toa Mata arrived on Mata Nui, Teridax gave them a warning by killing "Clawkiller". Bevio, now named 'Alternate', learned of this and secretly attacked the Brotherhood on his own. This made them attack the Toa, betraying Teridax's plans. The Toa and Makuta started to kill eachother, until there were 3 Toa left: Bevio, Tuyet and Venom, who became a Toa in this dimension. On the Makuta's side, only Teridax was left. The trio attacked Teridax, only for him to kill Venom. Bevio betrayed the Dark Hunters by joining the Order of Mata Nui, only to steal their technology to create a Kanohi Olmak shaped like an grey Avohkii. Before the Order could stop him, he replaced his mask with the grey Avohkii and transported to a different dimension. He joined the Order again, only to find out that, in this dimension "Clawkiller" got banished and Bevio was a Toa of Shadow. Later, on Spherus Magna, he attempted to fight him, but Venom refused and fought herself. He walked away. He was later seen when he left to save Bevio before anyone else had the chance, believing "Clawkiller". He is currently on his way to Bevio. Abilities and traits Powers He has the same powers as Bevio, but stronger. He can also travel through dimensions at will. Mask and tools As a Matoran and Toa in his dimension he wore the Kanohi Tryna, but as of going to the main dimension, he wears an Avohkii with the powers of an Olmak. He uses 2 swords and a skyboard made out of swords. He also has a cape. Personality He is very brutal, unlike the main Bevio, because of "Clawkiller's" death in his dimension, but is always ready to prepare those in need. Qoutes *'I am Bevio, Toa of Iron, but I'm from an alternate universe, where I'm one of the only Toa left. I have come to make sure this doesn't happen to you!' ---- Alternate Bevio to Axonn (Flashback) ''*'If I ever find a Makuta again, he will feel my wrath! Toa Code or not!' '' ---- Alternate Bevio to "Clawkiller" Trivia *Alternate Bevio will appear in Bio Random *His Dark Hunter name, 'Alternate', is a pun of him being from a different dimension. *It was Alternate Bevio who caused the disaster in his dimension to happen, and still blames himself for that. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Dark Hunters Category:Iron